Question sur l'amitié plus si affinité !
by Helizia Black
Summary: Comment d'une simple question on en arrive à une déclaration ! avec quelque tours entre... One-shot ! LE/JP Venez lire !


Voilà un one-shot ! Navrée, je ne sais toujours pas comment Juline s'en sort de son sort !

CA arrive bientôt ! Voilà une façon dont Lily Evans peut tomber sous le charme de James ! Une idée comme une autre !

Bonne lecture ^^

Hélizia_

-On devient ami parce qu'on se ressemble un minimum ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'un bourreau des cœurs comme l'autre-là fait avec un mec comme Remus ! s'exclama Chloé.

-Je suis d'accord, on dirait que vous vous êtes rencontré dans le train et que vous êtes resté ensemble presque par dépit, on dirait que vous n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'aller vers les autres, ajouta Lily.

Les deux gryffondor de 6e années s'interrogeaient sur le lien profond de l'amitié des maraudeurs.

-Chaque groupe d'ami a quelque chose qui les relie, répondit James.

-Oui mais dans la mesure du raisonnable ! Mais vous ! La seule chose qui vous relie c'est les blagues !

-Peut-être mais en tout cas on le fait bien, ajouta Sirius avec un air malin.

-Mettre la pagaille dans l'école ! Quel exploit ! dit Chloé.

-C'est pas très compliqué, même nous on y arriverait ! ajouta Lily.

James et Sirius eurent un regard complice. James prit la parole.

-Okay ! Chiche !

-Comment ça « chiche » ?

-On propose un pari, si vous arrivez à mettre autant la pagaille que nous sans vous faire attraper, on vous dira ce qui soude les maraudeurs.

Chloé et Lily échangèrent un regard indescriptible. Les garçons attendaient. Remus espérait que tout finirait vite.

-Fastoche ! Comment on procède ?

-James et moi on vous court après. Vous devez arriver jusqu'au bout du terrain de Quidditch avant qu'on vous attrape ! Peter et Remus feront les arbitres.

-Combien de temps pour la préparation et l'avance ?

-Cinq minutes à chaque fois.

-Donnez nous dix pour la préparation et c'est partie.

-Pas si vite ! et si on vous rattrape on gagne quoi ?

-On vous donne un secret chacune.

-Ca marche !

Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir pour établie un plan d'attaque. Il était convenu qu'elles commencent par le troisième étage puis descendre.

-Ils ne devraient pas nous sous-estimée !

C'est en riant qu'elles descendaient de leur dortoir.

-Dix minutes pile ! Bravo les filles !

-On a pas fini de vous étonner !

-Allez, dans cinq minutes vous êtes nos proies !

Partant doucement vers la sortie, elles partirent en courant dès la portes franchis. Elles montèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elles attachèrent les caleçons empruntés à James et Sirius pour l'occasion. Ils flottaient maintenant fièrement au vent.

Elles commençaient à tendre des pièges, répandant des substances visqueuses entre autre. Arrivées au deuxième étage, les deux garçons les avaient rattrapé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très contents. James avait une belle chevelure blonde et Sirius les cheveux rose et la peau bleue. Les deux filles partirent en courant vers le rez-de-chaussée pour leur tendre un piège. Chloé avait laissé une porte ouverte et elles s'étaient cachées derrière une armure. Quand il déboulèrent dans le couloir, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte entre ouvert. Lily lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte et elle partirent vers la grande salle où leur plan allait arriver à son apothéose.

Elles accrochèrent grâce au chandelles le niffleur en peluche de James et quelques magasines coquins de Sirius. La victoire à porté de main, elles sortaient doucement du château en direction du terrain de Quidditch, quand soudain Sirius se mit sur le chemin des deux jeunes filles. James arriva derrière lui. Plus personne ne bougea pendant un petit moment.

-A trois Lily. Un, elle s'approcha de Sirius, deux, Lily s'écarta un peu vers le lac, TROIS ! Chloé se jeta en avant pour passer le barrage des deux hommes.

Lily partit vers le lac sans vraiment réfléchir. James la rattrapait. Il courrait plus vite, il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire. La forêt ! Sans freiner, elle se rua vers la forêt interdite. Elle s'enfonça dans cette forêt. Entendant James la poursuivre, elle se cacha derrière un buisson. Elle l'entendit la dépasser à vive allure. Elle repartit en arrière lorsque qu'elle le pensait assez loin pour être en sécurité. Elle dut un peu se perdre car elle se retrouva au bord du lac. James avait déjà dû faire demi tour. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, enleva ses chaussures et son gilet et s'avança pour goûter l'eau. Elle recula, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait dans ma tête ? Elle recula prête à faire demi tours. Au dernier moment elle s'élança vers le lac et plongea. Elle était vraiment folle ! Tout ça pour fuir James, comme elle le fait depuis le début, pour de mauvaise raison en plus !

Elle remontait pour reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la retenir et la tirer vers le fond. Elle se débattit. Cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laisser sa baguette avec ses affaires au bord du lac. Qu'elle était bête !

Elle sentit son souffle partir. Elle sombrait doucement. Elle ne sentit pas les deux bras la délivrer et la ramener à la surface. James n'en revenait pas qu'elle ai plongé pour ce stupide pari ! Il la ranima. Elle retrouva son souffle et commença à paniquer.

-Du calme Lily ! Du calme ! C'est moi ! Je te ramène, ne bouge pas, laisse moi faire !

C'était peut être un signe après tout. Elle avait beau le fuir, il la rattrapait toujours. Peut être devait-elle accepter les battements de son cœur désordonnés qui l'effrayait tant. C'était peut être ça l'amour avec un grand A.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, Lily n'avait rien dit. James s'inquiéta.

-Ca va Lily ?

Il avait changé, il n'était plus le garçon agaçant. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et ça faisait près d'un an qu'il la laissait tranquille, sans lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle devrait peut être lui donner un chance, au fond, elle ne perdrait rien à tenter le coup.

Soudain le pari lui revint à l'esprit. Elle devait encore un fois lui échapper pour cacher son secret. Mais au fond elle n'en voulait plus de ce secret. James l'aida à se relever. Il la tenait comme un poupée de porcelaine, craignant qu'elle se casse à chacun de ses gestes. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pourquoi en a-t-elle doutée ? A cause de _lui_ bien sure.

-Ca va James, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire d'excuse. Elle le poussa en arrière pour mieux partir en courrant vers le terrain. Elle courut vingt mètres et James la rattrapa. Malheureusement il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur Lily. James réagit vite, se releva et retourna Lily pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Ca va Lily ?

Lily se remettait de son choc. Elle avait été si proche de lui. Elle avait put sentir son odeur. Son cœur s'emballa et lorsque James la retourna délicatement, elle sentit tout son sang se concentrer dans ses joues.

-Bon ça suffit je me rends !

James lui donna la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Ils virent Chloé discuter avec Remus et Sirius se venter auprès de Peter.

Tous les fixaient bizarrement, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit James tenir la main de Lily. Il lâcha la main de Lily et la laissa rejoindre Chloé.

-Vous avez perdu mes demoiselles ! En avant les secrets !

Chloé et Lily se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, Chloé commença.

-J'ai perdu ma mère en deuxième année.

Il y eut un grand silence. Les garçons se regardèrent gênés. C'est Remus qui prit la parole en premier :

-Je suis désolé. Personne ne l'a sut, comment ça se fait !?

-Parce que c'est moi qui a gardé ce secret pour elle. A deux c'est plus facile de garder un secret. Et de se soutenir !

-Ca on le sait, ajouta James, à toi Lily. C'est quoi ton secret ?

-Je… Je ne suis plus vierge ! J'ai eu un petit ami lors de l'été de 4e année. Il m'a promis monts et merveilles et j'ai sauté le pas ! Et le lendemain il m'a jeté !

-Et depuis la 4e année tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? demanda James.

-L'an dernier non mais maintenant… ajouta-t-elle avec un air taquin.

-Et si on rentrait ? demanda Sirius.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu avais gagné Sirius !

-Pourquoi Chloé ?

-Parce que on connaît déjà votre secret ! mais au moins on s'est bien amusé !

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent étrangement. Elles les avaient bien eu ! Chloé et Lily partirent en première. Les Maraudeurs les rattrapèrent.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, nous ne dirons rien !

-Mais comment avez vous su ?

-C'est une longue histoire, commença Chloé.

Elle commença son histoire, ardemment écouté par Remus, Sirius et Peter. Lily traînait derrière, elle connaissait bien cette histoire. James la rejoignit.

-Alors comme ça, tu es amoureuse ? Je veux juste savoir qui c'est ! Promis je ne lui ferais rien !

-James pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je… Je veux juste savoir ! Rien d'autre !

-Tu veux bien… juste fermer les yeux une minute, sans poser de question ! S'il te plait…

James imaginait bien qu'elle parte en courant mais il le fit quand même. Lily rassembla son courage puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ces lèvres sur celle du jeune homme devant elle. James répondit à ce baiser et la serra dans ces bras. Quand ce baiser prit fin, tout deux, à bout de souffle, gardèrent le silence. Lily reprit la parole en premier :

-James Potter !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureuse de James Potter !

James la souleva dans les air et la fit tourner en riant. Un peu plus loin leur ami applaudissaient et sifflaient. La vie était belle !

-Je t'aime aussi Lily !

-Moi aussi James ! Moi aussi !

La vie souriait enfin à ces deux là. Carpe diem, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant ! Ils était enfin deux.

Fin !


End file.
